


Fortunate Family

by GalaxyGirls196



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family, M/M, Multi, Other, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGirls196/pseuds/GalaxyGirls196
Summary: Living in the bunker with Bobby, Sam, Castiel, Dean and occasionally Gabriel, Lucifer, Crowley and Jody Mills stopping by. Rarely Michael flies over.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, our first fan fiction on this account, hope you like it.  
> We're not really fans of notes, so let's just dive into the story! :)

\- Prologue

Everybody has their problems, but also love each other. They're a family. People have a lot of fun in that bunker. Everybody plays Pranks and Lucifer and Gabriel are both hitting on Sam. Crowley seems to always have a camera at hand and loves pranking even more than anything else. He is the sarcastic dude in the background always laughing and filming. Dean and Castiel are more then friends but don't know it. The others do, they don't. Bobby and Jody are still figuring things out too.


	2. Morning Record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of the story. 
> 
> Plot with (not yet) smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First real chapter have fun!  
> (It's just the beginning of the story, meaning I have to build up the story a little bit. Hope you guys don't mind ;).)
> 
> PS: 
> 
> These '...' signs (mostly) stand for thoughts.
> 
> (Sometimes also if something has to be extra highlighted)

"Make coffee." Dean murmured as he stumbled into the kitchen, in his plaid pajamas, at seven thirty in the morning. Sam was leaning against the kitchen counter, in a sport outfit, holding a protein shake or something other disgusting thing for health in his hands. Dean slurred past him and started the coffee maker. While the machine buzzed in front of him. He opened the fridge door, letting out a giant yawn and looking for breakfast. "Mhmm." He hummed in happiness, as he found a left over piece of pie from last night. He left the plate in the fridge, just took the piece of heaven into his hand and closed the fridge door again. Dean started to hum while trying to balance his pie in one hand, eating it, taking a cup off the shelf and filling it with coffee, without settling one thing down. He succeeded. His morning exercise complete, he walked back to his room. In the corridor a beautiful man with the cutest bed hair ever came out of his room. His blue orbs flicked up at Dean, the eyes halfway hooded and the corners of his mouth twitched upward, implying a small smile.  
"Mmm." Dean mumbled the greeting towards Cas. The angel muttered the exact same tone back.  
Dean was about to walk past Cas, as a long arm, with a sudden graceful movement, wrapped around his waist and stopped him. Dean was surprised, Cas fingers slid below the fabric of his shirt and caressed his skin. Castiels head moved forward, biting a piece of Dean's beloved last piece of pie. Castiel's eyes flicked up to Dean's as he took the sweet pastry into his mouth. He bit off a huge piece. Too huge. Dean made an indignant sound. Cas smirked and walked into the kitchen. "Oi Castiel!" Dean shouted in anger. "That is my pie!"

Dean has been staring at Cas the whole day. Castiel felt weird. He didn't know why he did that this morning but he loved it. The look on Dean's face, the way his lips had parted, his breath had hitched. It was worth the you-ate-my-pie-death-stare that the hot freckled guy was giving him from across the living room. Dean was even to pissed to watch TV. 

Cas could hear part of Dean's thoughts, due to his grace inside Dean. Most of them were filled with anger towards Cas and the pie, but there was something different in Dean's head. A part of the hunter seemed to want to slam Cas against a wall and make him pay for the 'stolen' pie. Cas liked that part of Dean. Dean's head mixed with angry but sexual thoughts. The angel was scooting around in his chair, couldn't help himself but get a little aroused by Dean's thoughts. Did Dean even know that he was thinking that?

Everybody watched an episode of 'Doctor sexy M.D.' together, while Dean was occasionally looking up and death-staring at Cas. Bobby read a book while sometimes flicking his eyes up to the pictures on the TV and then pulling a face. Sam was playing on his phone. Only Cas and Dean were really watching. Well half of the time. 

Castiel didn't know why, but he wanted to provoke Dean, see how far his thoughts would go. How far Dean would go. Cas smiled to himself as he thought of something. 

Bobby got up, went to the kitchen and came back in, carrying a bottle of whisky and three glasses. "Oh yes," Dean growled and filled all three glasses with the liquor, tossing them across the table to Bobby and Sam. "Last one." Bobby murmured, sipping par to his drink, then settling down with his book again. Dean raised an eyebrow. He was just about to drink when Jody crashed through the door with two cardboard boxes from the nearest store in her arms.  
"Guys, a little help?" the sheriff asked with raising a brow.  
"Of course." Cas got up, taking Dean's unused glass with him. "Let me help, Sheriff." Cas smiled and looked at Dean. The hunter threw up his hands. Cas took his pie and now his glass.  
"This day sucks." Dean growled madly and got up to get a new glass. Castiel followed him. "Cas?" Dean raised his eyebrows. 'What the hell is wrong with that angel today?' Dean thought.  
"I want some liquor too Dean, is that beyond your comfort?" Dean stared him in the eye. PIE-THIEF. Cas had a certain sparkle in his eyes and seemed to smile inside himself. 'This angel'. Dean got two glasses from the shelf and gave one to Cas. The blue-eyed man took the glass in his hands and turned around to the table. Dean squinted his eyes. 'Suspicious.' Dean shrugged and walked over to the table, sat down and looked for the bottle. Just right in time to see Castiel looking at Dean, with a little smile on his lips, emptying the rest of the delicious alcohol into his own glass. Dean's blood boiled. He could hear it rush in his ears. 'What. the. fuck.' Cas winked at the infuriated hunter. Dean was about to throw over the table and jump up to kill Cas. 

"And that was Dr. Sexy M.D. We'll be back next time." The television show's jingle faded away. Dean didn't realize, he was still plotting a plan in his head on how to kill Cas.  
"Well, night, ya idjits." Bobby got up and walked towards his room, taking his glass with him.  
"Wait, Bobby, I'll come, I still want to ask you something." Jody explained and followed the hunter with the baseball cap. Sam's lips curved upward a little, he liked Jody for some reason.  
Nobody heard the ruffle of wings, as the archangel Gabriel entered the room. The angel of God hid himself in a corner of the room, knowing nobody had yet spotted him. "Okay, Cas, Dean, Imma hit the hay too." Sam got up and hit his head on the ceiling, causing a loud pump sound.  
An annoyed "Idjit." came from Bobby's room. Gabriel chuckled. Sam almost fell over. "Woh, Shit Gabe you almost gave me a heart attack." The angel chuckled again. He walked past Sam and briefly caressed the tall hunter's arm, giving gSam obvious goosebumps. Sam shivered and pulled his arm away. Gabriel smiled and winked at the younger Winchester, walking towards the angel and the hunter in the living room.  
"What's with those two?" Gabriel gestured towards Cas and Dean. Dean was looking at Cas, his eyes with a dangerous expression. "Why does freckles look at him like that? Like he wants to kill him?" Sam nodded and took a sip of his drink. Gabriel walked nearer to Dean looked at him, looked at Cas, at Dean again and then grinned up at Sam. "What's with the sexual sparkle?" Sam choked on his Whisky.  
"What." His voice cam out raspy.  
"Your brother wants to rip the angels coats off." Gabriel wandered back to Sam. Whispered in his ear. "And my brother wants your brother to exactly do that."  
"Please brother, stop that. You know that is not one hundred percent correct." Castiel got up and patted Gabriel on the shoulder. Dean watched Cas every move. Cas loved it. The angel turned around and looked at Dean. Cas stretched up, his T-Shirt slipping up and revealing part of his V-lines and his abs. Dean clenched his jaw and bit his tongue. "Thanks for the pie and the whisky Dean." Cas winked. Dean had enough. He scrambled off the chair stomped towards Cas. He was going to really tell the pie-thief, fucking wings or not. Cas chuckled and waited for Dean, hands open. It was part of Castiel's plan. As soon as Dean's jacket touched the angel's hands, the angel zapped them away. They were just down the hallway in front of Cas' room. When the wind settled Dean was slammed against a wall and the angel gripped his collar. Cas face was about 5 cm away from Dean's and the hunter could smell the 'stolen' whisky in his breath. Cas face being this close, made Dean's body tingle with anger. But there was something else there too. Dean pushed Cas away. The angel smiled, let go of Dean's jacket and turned to open his bedroom door.

Dean grasped Castiel's arm and ripped the angel around. He stared him in the face. "Cas! That. Had. Been. My. Last. Piece. Of. Motherfucking. Pie." Dean spit out every word. Gritted his teeth after every word. Castiel smirked up at Dean. There was so much tension in the air. He was angry. The tension was unbearable. Then Dean realized, what it had been the whole day. It wasn't only tension to murder Cas, or him being angry, it was sexual tension. It hit Dean like a slap in the face. His eyes widened. The angel watched Dean's pupil blow as he snaked a hand around Dean's neck and pulled him down. Dean's eyes widened even more in surprise. Castiel's lips grazed Dean's and suddenly the hunter pushed forward, seeking the contact. He didn't even know why. But he wanted it. Cas smirked again. He moved away from Dean's mouth. Dean let out a whine of indignation and pushed forward even more. Cas let his tongue dart out and swept it across Dean's lips. Dean let out a rough moan and growled. Cas chuckled, grabbed Dean's jacket and pulled him into his room. Dean's thoughts and body were on fire. Something made him drift towards the gorgeous blue-eyed cutie in front of him. He grabbed his waist and slammed his lips on Cas'.


End file.
